World Duel Carnival
| structure = * Battle royal (preliminaries) * Single-elimination (finals) | location = Heartland | winner = | runner-up = | participation = 10000+ | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL }} The World Duel Carnival is a Duel tournament currently taking place in Heartland. Purpose The World Duel Carnival is really a plan designed by Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker to find Number holders so that Kite Tenjo can hunt them more efficiently. If the latter wins the tournament, they will gather most of the "Number" cards. Others besides Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland who know or at least suspect the real purpose of this tournament such as Tron and Astral are also using it to collect "Numbers". Organization Monitoring Droite and Gauche are acting as referees of the tournament and punish Duelists who cheated. However, their true task is the search of "Number" cards,, much like the Battle City tournament was used to search for Egyptian God monsters. They are also involved in investigated incidents during the tournament and may decide whether something is allowed, as was the case with Housaku Yasai's Vegetable Death Matches. If they discover someone cheated, they have authority to decide what kind of punishment the person will get, even if such punishment would be a physical one. For example, Gauche forced a boy into a Duel and ordered him to disappear from Heartland City. Next time, he made Flip eat all his "Heart Piece" candies and bound him with a rope. Gauche threatened he would confiscate his deck, while Flip would be disqualified and deprived from all future participation in the tournament for the rest of his life. Additionally, he claimed he would make sure Flip never Dueled again by beating him out of Heartland City. Special rules Having their own special rules in a Duel is not allowed. However, such rules can be approved by the referee, as was the case with Housaku Yasai's Vegetable Death Matches. Flow of the tournament Preliminaries The preliminaries happen for three days in Heartland City, and each Duelist must accept all challenges. The tournament has an ante rule of betting their Heart Pieces and if all pieces are lost, the participant will be automatically disqualified. In order to enter the finals, the Duelist must gather five correct Heart Pieces to make a perfect heart. The tournament begun with more than ten thousand participants. Only twenty-four Duelists were able to complete their Heart Pieces. III was a finalist but couldn't participate in the finals due to him being severely injured after losing to Yuma, therefore only twenty-three Duelist advanced to the finals. Finals First Stage The first stage of the finals is called the Park Section which occurs all throughout Heartland. The Duelists use the Duel Coaster system which works similiar to a Battle Royal Duel. The Duelists ride the Duel Coaster and Duel if another Duelist is on the same lane. Multiple Duelists can Duel against the same opponent and several parts of the lanes have Spell/Trap Cards set which activate when the Duelist crosses over them. Those who remain from the twenty-three finalists will pass to the next course of the Duel Coaster which is the underground section. Second Stage The second stage consists of one-on-one battles, which happen in special fields: magma, space, jungle, and canyon. There seem to be beneficial uses with these fields as some Duelists, such as Droite and IV, state that they can put their opponents at disadvantages with these locations. Whatever value of Life Points each player had at the end of the Duel Coaster becomes their starting Life Points for the quarterfinals match-ups. The Duel Fields are treated as Field Spell Cards and provide various effects which affect both Duelists. Finalists in each field Magma - Shark vs IV Space - Kite Tenjo vs V Jungle - Tron vs Droite Canyon - Gauche vs Yuma Tsukumo Dueling Tree Prize The winner will get a lifetime free passport to Heartland and the title of '''Duel Champion. Additionally, Mr. Heartland will fulfill one wish from the winner, if possible within his power. Participants Over ten thousand Duelists participated in the tournament. Of them, twenty-three qualified for the finals. Fifteen were eliminated from the finals via the Duel Coaster. Eight Duelists have made their way to the second stage, and thus far four have been eliminated. Anna Kozuki was not a finalist as she didn't have a complete heart, but she forcibly took the place of another finalist. Finalists Duelists in italics have been eliminated. * IV * V * Anna Kozuki * Bergman Sakata * Burning Toramaru * Droite * Fallguys Coyote * Fallguys Jackal * Fallguys Wolf * Garcia Panther * Gauche * Kite Tenjo * Milky Kulala (didn't appear in the finals) * Nosferatu Nakajima * Reginald Kastle * Tron * Yuma Tsukumo * Seven unnamed Duelists Eliminated Participants * III * Bronk Stone * Caswell * Cathy Catherine * Dog-chan * Flip * Housaku Yasai * Kazuma Motosu * Kakeru Kunitachi * Misato Hayashi * Nelson Andrews * Shobee Yuatsu * Spencer * Syuta Hayami * Tetsu Tamatsu Unofficial Participants This Duelist Dueled someone who was participating in the WDC. His opponent was under the impression that he was involved in the tournament until after the Duel, when he revealed he possessed no Heart Pieces. * Charlie McCoy Gallery WDC_Participants.jpg | Several unnamed participants. World Duel Carnival Trophy.png|The trophy. WDCFields.png|The four Duel Fields. See also * Heart Piece * Duel Coaster References Category:Tournaments